


It Will Never Be The Same

by Lucifear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Event Fic, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifear/pseuds/Lucifear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has been waiting years to finally get revenge on the twins for foiling his plans. He finally is able to take over Dipper's body again and both Mabel and Dipper will never be the same again. (This is another Fluff Squad Spam Event fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Just like Have to Survive, this is an event fic for a group I am with, where the goal is to write messed up stuff.

Dipper struggled against the glowing blue chains wrapped around his body. He tried to call out for his family, knowing it was futile in his current state. He was trapped in the Mindscape and Bill was inside his body, acting like him, and there was nothing he could do about it. The demon had taken extra measures to make sure Dipper couldn't get the upper hand again. Over the years of watching Dipper closely, Bill had been able to completely fool everyone into thinking he actually was Dipper.

 

Bipper glanced at Dipper, smirking at him. “You are about to be in for quite a show Pine Tree.”

 

“What are you planning Bill!” Dipper screamed, trying to free himself again.

 

Mabel walked into the room. “You wanted to talk Dipper?” When Mabel and Dipper were fifteen, they were given their own rooms, and both hadn't slept in the same room for the last three years since.

 

“Sure did sister!” Bipper turned to look at her. “Did everyone else head out already?”

 

“Yep! They said they would meet us there. What did you need to talk about?” Mabel asked, smiling.

 

“I've been wanting to try something out....” Bipper grabbed Mabel's arm, throwing her roughly into Dipper's bed.

 

“Dipper! What has gotten into you!” Mabel cried out.

 

The demon in Dipper's body, moved over Mabel moving a hand under her skirt. “Lets see how much fun this sort of activity is...I've always been curious...” He yanked Mabel's panties down, the girl screaming, and trying to kick him away. Bill let out a laugh in Dipper's voice, enjoying the screams coming from Dipper and his sister.

 

“You aren't Dipper!” Mabel yelled, fighting against Bipper.

 

Bipper put one of his hands around Mabel's neck, holding her down. With his other hand he unzipped Dipper's pants, taking the eighteen year old boy's erect cock out. “Be a good girl Shooting Star...You should try to enjoy this too!” The demon then thrust roughly into Mabel's vagina, the girl's eyes widening, and tears streaming down her face.

 

Mabel screamed in pain, a small amount of blood trickling out of her with each of Bill's thrust inside her. “No! Stop! No! Dipper! Help!” She struggled against Bill, panic filling her. “Stop!”

 

With a moan, the demon began to pick up speed, thrusting as deep as he could inside her. “Stop struggling...” He put his hands to her hips. Mabel quickly lashed out at him, scratching his face with her nails. Bipper glared at her, it actually hurt, and he knew it was because he was in the humans body longer than it was recommended. “You know, hurting this body is only hurting your brother. If you keep fighting me, you are only hurting Pine Tree. Now how is he going to ever explain the scratch marks on his face?”

 

The brown haired girl whimpered, her body shaking, and Bill forcing her legs to open wider. She didn't want to hurt Dipper's body, she knew it was Bill inside her brother, and that Dipper would never hurt her like this. Her sobs became harder as she stopped struggling, her nose becoming stuffed up, and breathing becoming difficult. She wanted it to stop, but she knew Bill wasn't going to stop till he was finished.

 

“Good girl...” Bipper pushed her shirt and bra up, rubbing her breast. “Human boys really seem to like these....Mm...Makes your brother's cock even harder.” Dipper was screaming, begging for Bill to stop, to get out of his sister. The demon rocked his hips hard against Mabel, pinching and pulling her nipples.

 

Mabel sobbed, wanting to fight back. Bipper moaned, thrusting as hard as he could against the human girl. It had been so long since he'd experienced such pleasure, he'd forgotten how it felt. Reaching up, he took a hold of her hair, pulling it hard. “AHH!” Mabel screamed in pain, her heels digging into the bed.

 

Bill felt the human boy's body was about to cum, pulling out of Mabel. He came on her face and hair, laughing as he did, and watching Mabel's wide eyes. Cum mixed with her tears, going down her cheek, and the girl continued to shake. When Bill got off her, Mabel tried to get off the bed, only to be flipped onto her stomach. “Fun has only started Shooting Star!” He thrust his cock into her ass.

 

Mabel completely shut down, unable to take it anymore, having such a thing happen to her, and it being her brother's body forcing it on her. Dipper was exhausted from struggling with the chains, his head hung low, and tears falling. Bill held Mabel's hips, continuing to thrust inside her ass. He ignored that Mabel had gone completely limp and become like a doll. The demon came inside Mabel, pulling his cock out of her and rolling her onto her back. Mabel's expressionless eyes stared up at the ceiling, the cum from earlier sticking her hair to her face, and her body was covered in sweat. He continued to rape her limp body for two hours.

 

The demon did take breaks to give Dipper's body a rest, since he was currently using it, and laughed every time the girl twitched with slight acknowledgment of it still going on, her body covered in her brothers cum. However this time, the demon had something else planned. Down stairs the door opened. “Mabel?! Dipper?! Why didn't you guys show up?!” Stanley Pines yelled from downstairs, walking up to Dipper's room.

 

“It's been a lot of fun kids, but it is time for me to go! Haha!” Bill laughed and gave Dipper back his body, while he was still thrusting against Mabel.

 

Dipper jerked against Mabel once his body was his again, his body shaking with exhaustion, and he glanced down at his sister. “No!! No! No!” He screamed, pulling out of her, and falling to the floor.

 

Stanley and Stanford Pines ran into the room at the sound of Dipper screaming. Their eyes widening at the sight before them. Mabel was covered in cum, not moving, and Dipper was naked on the floor. “What happened?!” They screamed at the same time.

 

Dipper told them about what Bill had done, how he wanted him to stop, and wasn't able to get his body back. They quickly called Wendy, explaining the situation to her, the woman running over quickly, and taking Mabel into the bathroom. All of them knew they couldn't take her to the hospital like this, no one would understand about Bill, and they would arrest Dipper for raping his own twin sister. Wendy cleaned Mabel up, crying, and telling her how she was so sorry something like this happened to her.

 

Wendy held Mabel when the girl snapped out of it, letting her cry into her shoulder. The girls left the house to go to Wendy's, Mabel unable to be in the same house as Dipper. The red haired woman gave Mabel some birth control and continued to comfort her. Dipper while traumatized as well, worked with the Stans to find a way to get rid of Bill once and for all.

 

Even when they had found the spell and banished Bill from ever returning to their dimension, the damage had been done. Mabel screamed the first time she saw Dipper again, burying her face into Wendy's chest, sobbing. It was so bad Mabel had to return home, with Dipper staying in Gravity Falls. While Mabel knew it was Bill, while she knew it wasn't Dipper's fault; she couldn't look at him without remembering what had happened to her.

 

The bond between the twins was completely broken and they couldn't even explain the situation to their parents.

 

The End.


End file.
